Straightening Things Out
by Chicken Scratchings
Summary: ."Booth... are you gay?" ;D No he's not, and he's going to prove it...
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this on a scrap of paper at in semi-darkness at around 2 in the morning, in a tent and a sleeping bag. It wouldn't let me sleep. So.. I wrote it. Sorry if there's loads of mistakes and it's jumbled but I was sleepy :S Hope you like it anyway. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth, can I ask you something?"

Seeley Booth smiled easily at Hodgins who stood over his beloved microscope and he leaned forwards on the metal railing around the workstation. "I thought you Squints would hate the paradox in that question." He laughed.

Hodgins smiled back, somewhat wary. "Well, usually yeah, but I figured I could handle a little paradox if when I'm about to ask a gun-toting FBI Agent a personal question."

Booths laid-back smile fell a bit and he pushed back from the railing slightly. "Woah, woah... how personal? This isn't more marriage advice right?"

"No, nothing like that."

Booth considered that for a moment, then ventured cautiously, "Okay... well, er... What did you want to ask?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Booth, are you gay?"

Booths eyebrows shot up and he spluttered in surprise. "What?!" Hodgins waited patiently for an answer while the Special Agent floundered around. "No, I'm not gay. Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Who keeps asking if you're gay?"

Booth cut him off with a hand gesture. "Never mind. Where did that even come from?"

"What, the people thinking you're gay thing?"

"No! Well, yeah, but..." Booth leaned closer to the bug man and lowered his voice, asking apprehensively, "Do I... do I give off some sort of... 'vibe'?" As Hodgins face twisted in badly restrained hysterics, he quickly withdrew the question. "Actually, forget it." He straightened up, and scowled at his questioner. "You know, I should shoot you right now."

Fighting off his amusement, Hodgins turned back to his microscope. Now his question was answered he seemed somewhat disinterested in the rest of the conversation, and carried on speaking without looking up from his work. "There's no vibe man. Dr B was just asking me all these questions earlier and I thought it might have something to do with you, that's all."

"Wait, hold on!" Booth asked incredulously and somewhat horror stricken. "Bones put you up to this?"

Oblivious of Booths mortified expression, he continued. "Nah, she didn't mention you exactly. She was just asking me things for a guy's perspective I guess." At Booths confused face he elaborated, "You know, stuff like if it was normal for a man to abstain from dating for extended periods of time. Or how long after Angela until I tried to date again. Oh, and 'mid life crisis' stuff too." He snorted at that one and carried on peering through his microscope, while Booth stared slack jawed at the entomologist, his mortification growing. "I could tell she didn't put much stock in the psychology of that one 'cause she started going on about hormone levels and decreased stamina. "

A stunned Booth struggled to from a coherent sentence. "But, what does that have to do with me being gay?"

Hodgins eyed Booth sceptically. "Seriously dude?" He rolled his eyes. "Dr B only asks me stuff like that when she's puzzling over something to do with you. Like when she wanted to know if boys ever change after High School. She's obviously worried about you're..." he coughed delicately. "...'love life'." Hodgins couldn't resist smirking at the suddenly less cocky, but increasingly defensive FBI Agent.

Booth straightened up and adjusted his belt buckle. "I do just fine, thank you." He glared pointedly at the smaller guy, who bit back a laugh.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna say you're lying... Mainly because you're glaring at me like that and your fingers are twitching to reach for a gun but... I think you're being gay would answer a lot of questions for our troubled doctor."

"I'm not gay."

Ignoring this, Hodgins began to puzzle over something then wagged a finger absentmindedly as he considered it. "You know, it might make sense if you were that way inclined. You haven't been with anyone for ages-"

"Hodgins I have a gun." Booth growled through clenched teeth.

Hodgins carried on, lost in the logic. "- and your Catholicism would mean you probably would never pursue a life of homosexuality. And a lot of people are scared to come out. Fear's a pretty strong motivator you know. Ergo, repressed sexual-"

"Hodgins!" Booth shouted, his body tensed and his eyes flashing. The bug man suddenly seemed to come out of hypothesis-induced reverie.

"Hey dude, I'm all for love, doesn't matter to me who it's to."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

The entire Jeffersonian Lab fell silent at Booths outburst. Squints gazed at him in mixtures of shock and amusement. Booth glared at them individually until one by one they all turned back to their work, snickering under their breath. Slowly he turned the full force of his glare back to Hodgins who spluttered and held up both hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey man, I was just looking to help Dr B out!" He protested. "She just seemed kind of worried about you."

The glare softened as a sudden inspiration hit him and Booth replied, "Yeah? Well, way I see it, Bones responds to honesty. I'll be more than happy to answer all of the questions that genius brain of hers conjures up." His eyes were fierce now and Hodgins would have been frightened at this sudden passion had it not been for the small smirk tugging at the corner of Booths mouth. "Hodgins, would you do me a favour and not tell Angela about this conversation for at least half an hour?"

Hodgins frowned but was glad that the Agents anger seemed to have diffused. "Er, sure. Why?"

"Cause she's smart and it would be all your fault if I had to silence her squealing by any means necessary."

Now Hodgins was even more confused. "Why?"

With a wicked glint in his eye and a mirthful grin baring his teeth in a devious smirk, Booth turned and started walking determinedly in the direction of Dr Brennan's office, saying only, "Because I'm about to inform Bones of just how straight I am."

Hodgins gaped after him, and slowly his open mouth came together in realisation, his face wearing a grin wide enough to match Booths.

-------------

Please review, it will make a teenager happy. :) Hug a hoodie and all that jazz... who's stupid idea was that anyway? :D  
Thanks for reading.  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I know I said I was finished with this story, and that it was just a oneshot. To be honest, I wrote it last summer, and had pretty much forgotten about it. That was, until, a certain someone (Amber :P) reminded me about it. So, since I was in a writing mood, and you asked so wonderfully :) I figured I'd do a sort-of epilogue. But that's definitely it now – no more! At least… unless the musie gets inspiration or something, which I doubt. **_

_**Anywho… Enjoy! (Hopefully :/ )**_

Brennan, who was sat working intently at her computer, didn't hear his approach, but instead felt his gaze on her as he stood leaning on the doorframe of her office.

And no wonder. She looked up from the screen and sucked in a sharp breath at the fiercely intense expression on his striking face. His arms were crossed over his chest, his head bowed slightly, with his eyes fixed on her. There was something about his stillness, his almost predatory stance, like all his muscled were coiled tightly, ready to spring.

It might've scared her, worried her that she'd done something wrong to offend him somehow. But rather than feeling anger flowing from him, as his posture would suggest, instead his eyes gleamed with something dark and unfamiliar to her, a passion to which anger was not the source.

He said nothing, waiting for her to speak first.

Silently she shut down her computer screen and moved from behind her desk to stand nearer to him. Carefully she asked, "Booth. What's wrong?"

Without a word he stepped into her office and immediately pulled the door closed behind him, flicking the lock with a swift flick of the wrist. He closed both blinds, leaving them in the soft half-light of the office lamp.

Brennan was getting worried now. "Booth?"

Finally he turned to her, his gaze piercing, and took a step closer to her.

"Bones." His voice came out slow and rich, reverberating off the smooth office walls like a heartbeat inside a chest. It slipped past Brennan and she shivered, oh so slightly, but his sniper-eyes caught it. He forced the wolfish smirk to stay away from his lips as he steadily walked closer to her.

"I hear you've been asking about me." He slinked forwards still further.

Brennan was taken aback, by both his words and his increasing proximity. She gulped before saying "Not you. I was just exploring anthropological theories about the role of the alpha-male in-"

"No, Bones." Another step. "You weren't. You were asking about me." Each word slowly and precisely spoken, his tone an octave lower than normal.

He was so close now that he was well inside her personal-bubble. She could see tension in his jaw, his shoulders as he watched her like a hawk would a mouse.

"I- I'm sorry if I offended you."

The smirk reached his expression this time, pulling the corner of his mouth up at one side, revealing a flash of perfect white teeth as he whispered "Of course not Bones."

She visibly relaxed, but her mind was racing. Why was he acting like this? If he's not angry, or upset, then why's he so serious? Her eyes caught sight of tongue as it flicked like lightning across his bottom lip. The temperature in the office suddenly shot up by 20 degrees.

He stepped so close to her now that she had to take a step back. He followed, slowly, ever so slowly.

"But I have to wonder," he continued, his voice still whisperingly quiet, "why you didn't ask me?"

Her breathing became shallow as they slow-danced across the room. She didn't answer him, trying desperately not to stare at his lips, or into the deep black pools that had become his eyes.

"My theory, is that really, there was something else you wanted to ask me. The real question behind all your investigations and subterfuge." The top of her thighs hit the edge of her desk. She had nowhere else to step back, and he was still moving towards her.

"The question that has got you so"-another step-"fired" –another step- "up." The last word brushed as his breath across her lips, and she had to close her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them again, he was pressed up to her, his intense gaze fixed as much on hers, as hers was on his.

Her voice came out almost silent, all smooth air and embers. "I wanted to know…" Her voice trailed off as he licked his lips again.

His grin more than a shade wolfish he leaned further into her, his hands resting on the desk behind her. His face was no more than an inch from hers and he could feel her hot breath burning on his skin. No more than a husking whisper; "Ask me, Bones."

The moment seemed to stretch forever, their shallow breathing and racing hearts the only sounds to penetrate the silence.

"Booth… Do you love me?"

A fire exploded in Booth, igniting him from the inside. Her eyes widened when they saw how dark his pupils became, the air between them suddenly sucked into his chest.

"Yes."

Her heart was pounding so hard, so loudly racing through her ears that she almost missed his next question.

"Do you love me Bones?"

She didn't need to check with her brain. "Yes." Words failed her. "God, yes."

It was all he needed. His lips crashed to hers with a hunger stronger than a starving man. She responded immediately, a moan escaping her lips before they were tasting his again. His hand slid its way up her spine, and she allowed him to pull her onto the desk so he was stood between her open legs. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck, but the passion beneath her hand pressed him closer to her.

His lips slid down the hollow of her neck, and she arched back, eyes closed, fingers gripping his hair with pleasure.

They didn't need to breathe. All they could see was the blinding ecstasy behind their eyelids. All they could taste was each other. All they could feel was hot skin, wet lips, soft hands and burning hearts.

They could hear nothing but the moans of each other.

So neither heard the high-pitched squeal of delight that erupted from the lab behind them, as Angela glimpsed them through a crack in the blinds.

_**What did you think? Was it okay? Like I say, I'd forgotten about this fic, so it's like a totally new one to me. Thanks for reading :) Please review!**_


End file.
